


Barnes & Noble

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Superwho - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Barnes & Noble

Donna stood at the door, her hand poised to knock, feeling foolish about being here. Why she thought going to a psychic of all things would make sense was beyond her, but she couldn't help but think that something was off, that somehow she was missing memories. She raised her hand to knock when the door opened and a pretty brunette woman opened the door. 

"Donna Noble I presume?" she asked leaning against the doorjamb.

Donna let out a little gasp when she noticed the other woman's eyes, and it was obvious that she was blind.

"I don't need eyes to use my gift," Pamela said with a grin, turning to walk back into her house, leaving the door open for Donna to follow her.

"I don't even know why I'm here," Donna said softly.

"You've lost something, someone, and even though you don't remember them you know they are missing. Does that about sum it up?"

Donna nodded, feeling a little foolish when she realized the other woman couldn't see the movement. "That's exactly how it is."

"I can't promise you answers, but I will do what I can to help."

Donna let herself be led into the living room and waited t begin.


End file.
